


Take me back to the night we met

by hyunjana



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, fan fiction, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjana/pseuds/hyunjana
Summary: Summary:Kang Taehyun dreamt of a boy who died due to a car accident. He didn’t really care about it much though, it’s a dream, he thought to himself. Until a new kid came upon their classroom the next day which looked exactly like the boy Taehyun saw in his dream.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Take me back to the night we met

_You have to keep staying with me._

Taehyun sprang up as he heard the ring of his alarm echoing around his room. “Nightmares. Again.” He breathlessly whispered to himself as he felt sweat drip down his neck.

He walked across his dorm on the way to the kitchen counter to pour himself a glass of water.

After getting ready for school, he went to his friends house to fetch him so they could walk to school together. 

“Taehyun!” Huening greeted. Full of energy, as always. Taehyun simply greeted him back with a soft smile.

Taehyun and Huening Kai enrolled for different majors, which is why once they entered the school gates they bid each other goodbye. 

“0205…” Taehyun whispered to himself as he inputs his locker password. He took his materials for their first subject and went inside his first class.

30 minutes have passed by since Taehyun’s class began. He felt bored as usual. He already knows what the professor is discussing due to the fact that he studies in advance during his free time. So, instead of listening, he started sketching. To be more specific, he started sketching the boy he saw in his dream the night before. As he continues to sketch, Taehyun gradually gets wrapped by the memories of the dream he had last night. The scenes of the dream occupying his mind.

I stepped out of my house, feeling rebellious, as the rainfall continuously wrap my cold shivering body. Thousands of thoughts have been flashing my mind as soon as I saw my reflection through the glass walls of a store I passed by.

While being wrapped around my thoughts and emotions I heard a boy, maybe around my age, screaming. “I can’t do this anymore! It’s too much… the world is too much for me to handle...”

I tried to search for the boy whose voice I keep on hearing. _You’re dealing with shit too, Taehyun, focus on yourself first._ I thought to myself. 

But I keep on hearing him. His cries of agony. Cries for help. 

Without thinking, I walked towards the echo of his voice. I found him at the edge of a bridge on the other side of the road.

_ He’s going to jump. He wants to end his life.  _ I thought.

“Sir,” I tried to call out. “Sir!”

The boy looked towards my direction. “What… what do you want from me?” he said with tiredness in his voice.

“Don’t do it,” I said. “I beg.”

“What’s the point,” he abruptly stopped. I figured he was probably waiting for me to mention my name. 

“It’s Taehyun,” I said then he nodded as a sign that he was about to go on with his monologue.

“What’s the point of stopping me, Taehyun?” he said as he stared at me. “We’re all going down that road anyway.”

I hate that he was right. _We’re all gonna die anyway._

“We’re still so young. Give yourself a chance to be happy again,” I started. “Give your life a chance to change. It’s not too late.” I saw him wipe a tear. I can’t believe I said those words, I don’t even believe in chances. 

“Slowly, come over here,” I said motioning for him to cross the road towards me and away from the bridge. “You can tell me what’s been bothering you. I’d listen, I promise.”

The boy looked at me with hopeful eyes. 

He stepped down the edge of the bridge and walked towards the road without looking left and right. 

_ Oh shit. _

“Hey! Wait!” I tried to call him. _But I was too late. He got hit._

“Taehyun, are you with us?” the professor said as he looked at Taehyun, who once was deep in his thoughts, now looked at his professor.

“Yes, sir,” Taehyun said as he looked around the class, trying to read the room. “I’m sorry.”

“Anyways, as I was saying, I received a note from the school head.” The professor repeated. “A new student will be joining us. He’d probably enter the room any minute now.”

As if it was staged, the new student knocked at their classroom and entered the room. He stood beside the professor as he introduced himself. 

“Good morning, everyone. Sorry if I interrupted the lesson.” He said as he chuckled. “Anyways, I’m Choi Beomgyu! Nice to meet you all.” He said with a warm smile. 

_ He looks oddly familiar.  _ Taehyun thought to himself. He looked at the picture he drew earlier. “He looks a lot like him… only that one looks happier,” Taehyun whispered to himself. 

The bell rang, which means it's time for lunch.

Usually, during lunchtime, it's just Taehyun, Huening Kai, Soobin, and his boyfriend, Yeonjun who eats together. But, yesterday, Huening gave Soobin the permission to let his childhood friend tag along with them for lunch today.

"Hey," Huening called out to Taehyun. "Is something bothering you? You haven't started eating yet." Taehyun looked at his untouched lunch tray. "I don't have much appetite for today."

Taehyun took out the picture he sketched during his first class of the day, during the class where he first saw Beomgyu. "What's that?" an unfamiliar, but somewhat, familiar voice asked him.

Soobin looked towards the angle where the voice came from only to realize it was his friend, Beomgyu.

Taehyun quickly crumpled his drawing and shoved the paper in his backpack. "Nothing. It was nothing." 

Beomgyu sat at the empty chair beside Taehyun. Once again, thoughts flashed Taehyun's mind as he stared at Beomgyu as he was eating. 

"Take a picture, Taehyun, it'd last longer." Yeonjun teased as the rest of the gang chuckled.

Taehyun stood up, "I need to go to the restroom."

As Taehyun was walking towards the restroom, he felt footsteps behind him. He didn't mind it though. It could be anyone.

"Hey," someone called. "Taehyun, right?"

It was Beomgyu.

"It has been bothering me the whole day and I thought I should tell it to you." Beomgyu said which made Taehyun look at his direction. 

"I dreamt about you last night, Taehyun."


End file.
